The Day Before
by thankuforthemusic
Summary: "Grief is just love with no place to go" -Jaime Anderson A one-shot set the day before Donna's funeral. Hurt/comfort between the aunts and Sophie.


I just saw the new Mamma Mia movie and wanted to write a little something surrounding Donna's death and how it impacted her daughter and best friends. This is only the second fic I've ever written so I hope you enjoy!

Tanya and Rosie sighed as the ferry approached the familiar, weather-worn boards of the dock at Kalokari. Usually this dock, awash in the first rays of the summer sunset, filled them with joy and excitement but now that joy was gone, replaced with a deep and slightly overwhelming grief. They both knew that for the first time, no Donna would be there to greet them. Her silhouette wouldn't be waiting on the shore, whooping and hollering, dressed in the "hippie" outfits they used to tease her about.

The boat continued its approach and Tanya glanced at Rosie who was sniffling in a desperate attempt to hold back her tears. Tanya found a few silent tears tumbling down her face and reached out to wrap her arm around Rosie. The boat bumped up against the side of the dock as it came to a stop and Tanya let go of Rosie to grab her luggage. The two women made eye contact and Tanya said, "You ready?" Rosie who had spoken very little since hearing the news of Donna's passing replied,

"No. I was never ready for this. I wish I didn't have to be ready for this, but c'mon, we shouldn't keep Sophie waiting." The two women then stepped off the boat, Tanya stumbling only slightly with Rosie tripping and nearly landing on her head. They quickly righted themselves to be met with a hug from a tearful Sophie who burst out between sobs,

"I'm so glad you're here. I missed you." Sophie was pulled closer by her aunts.

When the women broke apart, Sophie reached down to help the visiting women with their bags, but Tanya and Rosie each took a bag from her and started the walk up to the hotel. The walk was usually tiring but something about this particular trip was utterly exhausting. When the finally reached their room, they set the bags down and simply stared. At the room, at each other, again absorbing the fact that Donna was gone. It was Rosie who eventually broke the silence,

"I don't know about either of you but I'll need some food before resting up." Sophie instantly straightened up,

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot to offer you anything, and you've been traveling all day!" Tanya could sense that Sophie was working herself up and walked over to the young woman,

"It's alright. Don't worry. No one can blame you for being forgetful. You've got a lot on your plate right now, it's okay." Sophie leaned into her aunt's comforting embrace, collected herself and led Tanya and Rosie to the kitchen.

The dinner Sophie prepared was quick and simple, she didn't have the energy for anything else. All three women ate in relative silence, punctuated only by brief spurts of conversation about the hotel and married life. When the meal came to a close, the women went their separate ways. Tanya and Rosie returned to their room. Once they stepped through the door, it was Tanya who spoke first,

"I can't imagine what this must be like for Sophie, losing a mother so young, she's only twenty-five for heaven's sake!"

"I know." Sighed Rosie. "I can't imagine losing my mother now, and we...are much older than that sweet girl." She turned away, tears in her eyes, and began to rummage through her suitcase.

As Rosie prepared to go to bed, Tanya wandered over to the window and stared out at the sea. She gazed out at the water glistening in the moonlight. Tanya's eyes continued to scan the scenery before her when suddenly they alighted upon a shadow perched on the low, stone wall that wrapped around the patio. It didn't take long to realize it was Sophie. Tanya hesitated at the window frame for a moment and then turned, slipping out the door and heading over to Sophie.

"What are you doing out here after dark?" She asked softly, so as not to startle Sophie. Sophie pivoted slowly and raised her tear-filled eyes to meet Tanya's.

"I couldn't sleep, and being out here..." she began, "it just makes me feel closer to mom. She loved this ocean, it's what made her stay, why we got to live our amazing life in this amazing place." Tanya nodded and sat down next to her niece.

"Why don't you talk to Sky about this? I'm sure he wants to support you and wouldn't want you out here all night." Tanya said. Sophie opened her mouth to reply but paused. She pursed her lips together then took a deep breath and blurted,

"I'm not sure I can go tomorrow. To the funeral I mean." A wave of sadness passed over Tanya's face,

"Oh?" She asked, inviting Sophie to share more.

"I just don't think I can go and talk to all those people and have them tell me how sorry they are and how they loved her and see mom in that box we had to pick out and speak about what she meant to me because words can't begin to explain how incredible she was, how much I love her or how much I'll miss her! I just can't do it." Sophie continued in a rush. Tanya thought for a moment before responding,

"I know it's overwhelming. I know it's awful, your mother should still be here. But nevertheless here we are. And I'm not going to tell you you won't feel exactly as you described tomorrow, you might. You'll feel all that and more. You'll never experience so much sadness and laughter in the same experience. Focus on remembering the joy in your mother. It's not like she'd want this whole affair to be too weepy after all. After a respectful amount of weeping she'd want everyone to dance. Just keeping sharing all that Donna taught you, her love, her joy and you'll make it through this. I'm not saying it'll be easy, but someday the hurt will be present but less painful. Tomorrow is the start of that journey. I hope you'll be there, but no one will make you. We all just want to love and support you." Tears shone in the eyes of both women as Sophie wrapped Tanya in a hug.

"Thanks," she mumbled into her aunt's shoulder, "I'll try my best, I'll be there." Tanya rubbed circles on Sophie's back and said,

"Alright, you've got to rest up for tomorrow. Off the bed, for both of us." Sophie got up and began to walk back to the room she shared with Sky.

"Oh, Sophie?" Tanya said before the young woman faded from view. Sophie stopped and looked back. "Always remember you are so loved, by your aunts, your dads, your husband, the people on this island and most importantly, by your mother."

"I-I will." Sophie replied, choked up. The women looked at each other for a brief moment more before disappearing into the darkness to try and prepared themselves for all that would come with the rising sun.


End file.
